gleekzfandomcom-20200214-history
Sydney Jessica Motta
Sydney Jessica Motta (gebürtig Hendrix ''| * 15.04.1995) wurde in Lima, Ohio geboren und gehört zu den ''inoffiziellen Charaktern von Gleekz.com! Sie wurde bei den Gleekz Awards als'' Bester TroubleToner'' und Bester Admin ausgezeichnet. Die Mottas sind außerdem die wohl reichste Familie der RPG und wurden außerdem bei den Gleekz Awards als Familie mit der rührensten Familiengeschichte ''gekürt. Sydney Jessica Motta Allgemeines Geschlecht: Weiblich Alter: 17 Jahre Haarfarbe: Blond (Naturhaarfarbe) Beruf: Schülerin Spitznamen: Little Motta Familie & Freunde Familie: Dallas Motta (Zwillingsbruder) Sara Motta (Große Schwester) Kimberly Motta (Kleine Schwester) Sugar Motta (Stiefschwester) Al Motta (Stiefvater) Freunde: Tim de Winter Olivie Nielson Selena Castor Persönliche Informationen Interessen: Singen | Schreiben Clique: The Troubletones Ausbildung: William McKinley High School Stärken: Schwächen: Selbstbewusstsein | Gesang Beziehungen Avatar: Katelyn Tarver Vorgeschichte ''Maria Hendrix ließ sich 1997 nach der Geburt von Kimberly Motta scheiden. Bereits Mutter von der neunjährigen Audrey Motta, der dreijährigen Sara Motta, und den zweijährigen Zwillingen Sydney ''und ''Dallas Motta erzog Maria die fünf Kinder alleine, während sie nebenbei als die einzige Floristin von Lima eine Blumenladen Hendrix Flower's ''führte. Während ihrer Karriere lernte ''Sydney's Mutter, wegen zahlreicher Blumenlieferungen, den erfolgreichen Al Motta kennen, den Besitzer von'' Motta's Pianos''. Beide verliebten sich sofort und heirateten im Frühling 2006. Nach einem schweren Autounfall im Jahre 2008 verstarb Maria Motta ''im Alter von 42 Jahren an inneren Blutungen. ''Sydney Motta, die einzige Beifahrerin des Wagens, wurde mit schweren Wunden ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert, wo sie schließlich erfahren musste, dass es wegen des Unfalls unmöglich sei jemals Kinder zu bekommen. Vergangenheit Die Geschichte beginnt in der Rollschuhdisco von Lima, wo Sydney den charmanten Ashley Wilkens kennenlernt. Allerdins hat sie zwiegespaltene Gefühle ihm gegenüber, da sie sich innerlich zu ihrer besten Freundin, Alexa Richards, hingezogen fühlt. Nach einem Streit mit dem aufdringlichen Ashley im Hauswirtschaftsraum der McKinley, wird Sydney bewusst, wie viel sie doch für Alexa entpfindet. Im späterin Verlauf der Handlung offenbart sie ihrer besten Freudin mit dem Song'' Songbird ihre wahren Gefühle, die aber nicht von Alexa erwiedert werden, woran ihre Freundschaft zerbricht. Durch die Abweisung wird Sydney zur richtigen Bitch, da sie sich von allen missverstande fühlt und ihre Gefühle abschirmt. Als sie schließlich auch noch mit der bekannten Schulmatratze, ''Sophie Blanchard, in ein Zimmer im Internat gesteckt wird, bricht für sie beinahe die Welt zusammen. Nach einiger Zeit scheint sich Sydney's Herz wieder zu erweischen, als sie den neuen Schüler, Emppu, kennenlernt und sogar mit Rachel Berry ein Duett für ihr singen will, wozu es aber nicht kommt. Als die Schülersprecherwahl bevorsteht beschließt Sydney einen Neuanfang und kanditiert. Sie kämpfte gegen das Mobbing bei den Cheerios mit Wahlkampfspruch: Someone Like You! '' ''Sue Sylvester, welche nicht davon begeistert zu seien schien, warf Sydney aus den Cheerios und Olivia Nielson - eine Gegenkandidatin - beschuldigte sie ihre Ideen geklaut zu haben. Trotz aller Vorwürfe, beschloss Mrs. Blanchard - Sophie's Mutter - kurzerhand sie bei ihren Wahlkampf zu unterstützen. Einige Zeit später trifft Sydney ihre Stiefschwester Sugar Motta, die gerade von einer Shoppingtour zurückkam, auf dem Schulhof und schlug ihr eine Wette vor. Sollte Sugar es nicht schaffen eine Woche lang nicht shoppen zu gehen, soll sie sich einen Job suchen. Voll von sich überzeugt, schlägt ihre Stiefschwester ein. Sydney erfährt, dass Olivia nicht mehr kanditieren will und macht sich Vorwürfe. Bei ihrer Arbeit in der Rollschuhdisco trifft sie daraufhin Liv auf der Tanzfläsche und läd sie zur Entschuldigung auf ein Duett ein. Sie singen zusammen Turn Me On von David Guetta. Nach ihrem Schichtende setzten sich die beiden Mädchen an die Bar und unterhalten sich. Sydney erzählt zum ersten Mal von ihrem Verhältnis zu ihrem Stiefvater, welcher bloß Sugar aus Liebe finanziell unterstüzt. Es wird offenbart, dass Sydney ohne die Hilfe von Al Motta ''mit kleineren Jobs für das Collage spart. Als Syndey singend an dem Stadttheater vorbeiläuft, wird sie von ''Mr. Dicley, dem Besitzer des Theaters, gehört. Er läd sie daraufhin zum Casting von Cats ''ein. Verunsichert lehnt Sydney das Angebot jedoch ab, da sie angeblich nicht tanzen kann. Einige Zeit später findet ein Meeting der ''TroubleTones statt. Es wird enthüllt, dass Sydney von Shelby Corcoran zum Cäptain ernant wurde und die'' Sectionals'' bevorstehen. Nach einigen Streiterein um die Songauswahl wird sie schließlich zur Solistin der Sectionals ernannt und darf Safe And Sound auf der Bühne singen. In einem stillen Moment verrät Sophie Blanchard, welche sich mit Sydney angefreundet hat, dass sie schwanger sei. Sydney offenbart im Gegenzug die Geschichte ihrer Unfruchtbarkeit und bietet Sophie ihre Hilfe an. Sugar wird bei ihrer Rückkehr von einer Shoppingtour von ihrer Stiefschwester ertappt und verliert die Wette. Sydney meint es allerdings nur gut mit ihr und schickt sie zu einer Modeboutique in der Innenstadt, wo gerade Angestellte gesucht wurden. Am nächsten Tag entflammt ein Streit zwischen Sophie und Sydney, um die Geburtsvorbereitungen. Beide hatten völlig andere Vorstellungen und Syd verstand einfach nicht, weshalb ihre Freundin so sturr ist. Am Ende nimmt Sophie jedoch ihre Hilfe an. Auf dem Mädchenklo wird Sydney von Olivia überrascht, welche vor kurzem weggezogen war. Mit Tränen in den Augen freut sie sich über die Rückkehr von Liv. Später findet Sydney ihre Freundin, Sophie, mit geplatzter Fruchtblase in ihrem Internatszimmer liegen und fährt sie eillig ins Krankenhaus, wo Syd im Warteraum einschläft. Am nächsten Morgen erfährt sie von einer Krankenschwester, dass Sophie Zwillinge bekommen hat. Als sie ihre Freundin besucht, hört sie, dass Sophie die Babys zur Adoption freigeben will. Begeistert schlägt sie vor die Zwillinge zu adoptieren, wird aber von Sophie unterbrochen, da sie die Kinder bereits einem Paar versprochen hat. Entsetzt bricht Sydney die Freundschaft ab und stürmte aus den Krankenhaus. Als sie am nächsten Morgen zurück ins Krankenhaus gebeten wird, offenbart Sophie kurzerhand, dass Dallas Motta der Vater sei. Daraufhin stellt sie ihren Zwillingsbruder zur Rede und verlangt, dass er gefälligst ein guter Vater zu seinen hat. Während der Unterhaltung gibt Sydney Preis, dass sie trotzdem vor hat ein Baby zu adoptieren. Nach dem Selbstmord von Sophie's Bruder, Freddy Blanchard, herrscht Trauer und Stille in der McKinley. Sydney Motta widmet ihm sogar den Song Live And Let Die, welchen sie am Klavier spielt. Sie erzählt Amber Smythe, welche ihr zugehört hatte, dass dieser Song auch auf der Beerdigung ihrer Mutter lief. Im weiteren Verlauf der Handlung trifft Sydney bei einer Shoppingtour mit ihrem neuen, schwulen, besten Freund, Tim de Winter, auf Sebastian Symthe. ''Sydney gefällt Sebastian, erfährt aber von Tim, dass beide schon miteinander geschlafen haben. Im ''Music Store von Lima trifft Syd erneut auf Sebastian und hört, dass er bisexuell ist. Daraufhin gibt Sydney ihm ihre Nummer. Beide treffen sich nach einiger Zeit in der Eisdiele, wo Sebastian allerdings eine andere Seite von sich zeigt, die ihr gar nicht gefällt. Um sich herauszureden spielt sie die Baby-Karte, worauf Sebastian aber locker reagiert. Als sie wütend gehen will, schlägt er vor bloß Freunde zu sein. Seufzend fragt Syd sich insgeheim, warum sie so viel Pech in der Liebe hat. Als Syndey gerade bei der Planung der Baby-/Einweihungsparty in ihrer neuen Wohnung in der Innenstadt ist, wird sie von Tim überrascht. Sie erzählt ihm seufzend von dem Date mit Sebastian und wird von ihm an Ashley erinnert, der nach ihrer Trennung schwul wurde und mit Freddy zusammen kam. Als könnte es nicht schlimmer kommen, schaut auch noch Sebastian vorbei - wird aber von Tim verscheucht. Traurig lehnt Syd sich an seine Schulter und beide beginnen Litte Talks zu singen, bevor sie einschläft. Erschrocken stellt Sydney am nächsten Morgen fest, dass sie beinahe den gesamten Vormittag verschlafen hat. Im nächsten Moment tauchen nämlich'' Selena Castor'', Sugar Motta und Tim de Winter in ihrer Wohnung auf, um zu feiern. Sie erfährt von ihrer Schwester, Sugar, dass sie den Job bekommen hat. Sydney erzählt Tim, dass sie einen neuen Freund hat: den doppelt so alten Wade Hammilton - einen Lehrer der Carmel High. Am nächsten Morgen am heißesten Tag des Jahres trifft Sydney vor der Eisdiele überraschend auf ihre Stiefschwester, die sie fragt, was es neues gibt. Erschrocken lässt sie beinahe ihr Eis fallen und weicht dem Thema aus. Etwas später sieht man Sydney Motta weinend auf einer Bank in der kleinen Parkanlage. Als Dallas vorbei kommt und fragt, was passiert sei, erzählt sie ihn, dass die Adoptionagentur die Adoption abgebrochen hat. Ein älteres Ehepaar soll bei der Agentur mehr in Frage kommen, als eine Teenagerin. Als ihr Bruder dagegen protestieren will, schüttelt Sydney nur den Kopf. Sie will sowas nicht nochmal durchleben. Im Laufe der weiteren Handlung trifft Sydney im Cafe auf Kurt Hummel ''und freundet sich mit ihm an. Jedoch werden beide von ''Sebastian Symthe gestörrt. Als dieser von Beiden weggeschickt - trifft seine Schwester, Amber Symthe, um sich bei Sydney auszuweinen. Amber's Verlobte Kate hatte sie verlassen und sie suchte Trost. Als ihre Freundin Syd bittet mit ihr shoppen zu gehen, lehnt sie aber ab, da sie Geld fürs Collage sparen muss. Am nächsten Morgen wird sie um 7 Uhr von'' Tim de Winter in ihrer Wohnung geweckt. Wütend erzählt er ihr, dass Kurt nicht mit ihm schlafen wollte. Kopf schüttelnd meint Sydney, dass er sein Ruf ändern sollte, wird aber von Tim immer wieder unterbrochen. Allerdings offenbart Tim ihr, dass er zwichen ''Felix Brightner und seinen Ex, Marius Samuel Getty IV hin und her gerisse ist, worauf sie versucht alles nachzuvollziehen. Als er aber wieder einen seiner blöden Witz zieht, wird er aus der Wohnung geworfen. Kurz darauf wird Sydney ins Büro von Direktorin Dabershire gerufen, wo sie im Warteraum auf Viola Yuin trifft. Sie erfährt, dass die Rektorin wohl etwas gegen Homo- und Bisexuelle hat und erklärt Viola, dass sie bi ist. Im Büro von Mrs. Dabershire redet sie sich mit ihrem schauspielerischen Talent und gespielter Höflichkeit heraus, während sie auf FaceBook einen Racheplan mit einigen anderen Schülern austüfftelt. Am Abend ist Sydney Motta eine der Teilnehmer des Rachegipels gegen Dabershire, der im Breadstix stattfand. Sie schlägt vor den Auspuff mit Kroketten vollzustopfen, wie Mercedes Jones einst bei Sue Sylvester. Am Ende einigt man sich jedoch Sunshine Corazon's Vorschlag zu realisieren. In der Aula singt Sydney schließlich Cruella de Vill, was sie Dabershire widmet. Sie unterhält sich danach mit Sunshine Carazon, welche einen Duettpartner sucht. Als sie jedoch von Sunny angemacht wird, flüchtet Sydney aus der Aula mit den Worten: "Du solltest dir einen anderen Duettpartner suchen!" Am Nachmittag des gleichen Tages entschuldigt sich Tim bei Sydney in der Bibliothek der McKinley. Sie willigt aber bloß ein, wenn er sich nie wieder so verhält. In der Sporthalle trainiert Sydney für die Girls Athletics - wird aber von Tim de Winter unterbrochen. Sie erfahrt, dass er in Disneyland als Peter Pan arbeiten soll und will, dass sie mitkommt. Sydney stimmt zwar zu, aber es kommt nie dazu. Am Ende singen beide noch The Beauty And The Beast. Kurz darauf lernt sie in der Cafeteria Niall Horan kennen. Eines Abends bringt Tim de Winter'' Alkohol vom Einkaufen mit. Wir erfahren, dass Tim inzwischen bei Sydney eingezoge ist und sich die Wohnung teilen. Außerdem wird offenbart, dass Sydney's Körper schlecht auf Alkohol reagiert und sie eher nicht gern trinkt. Allerdings wird sie von Tim dazu überredet. Am Morgen wacht Sydney erschrocken neben Tim in seinem Bett auf. Sie beschuldigt ihn sie besoffen gemacht zu haben, um sie ins Bett zu bekommen. Der Streit endet damit, dass Sydney ihren ehmaligen Freund aus der Wohnung wirft. Als Sydney am nächsten Morgen von ihrer Schwester, ''Sara Motta, besucht wird, erfährt sie von Sunshine's Tod. Um das Thema zu wechseln, singen die Schwestern'' Turn Me On'' von David Guetta. Sara beginnt über Sugar's Stimme zu lästern, wird aber von ihrer Schwester unterbrochen. Sydney schlägt vor die Fähigkeiten ihrer Stiefschwester zu fördern, indem sie sie in einem Nähkurs anmelden. In der Grünanlage trifft Sydney erneut auf Sara und erzählt ihr, dass sie der Cäptain der Girls Athletics ist. Sie verteidigt Sara gegenüber den Club. Das Gespräch endet mit der Performance von David Guetta's Delirious ''durch die Mitglieder der ''Girls Athletics. Auf den Stufen der McKinley High stolpert Sydney beinahe über den süßen Logan Samuels. Der Leser erfährt, als Logan sie nach ihren Clubs fragt, dass sie Mitglied bei den Old Maids ist. Im Gegenzug überredet Sydney ihn zu singen. Als er beginnt Without You zu singen, fragt Sydney sich, ob er wohl sie meint. Kurzerhand beschließt Syndey Logan auf ein Date einzuladen und gibt ihm ihre Nummer. Beim Training wird Sydney in der Sporthalle von Ashley Wilkins überrascht. Sie erfährt, dass er der neue Footballcouch ist und fragt ihn, ob er noch oft über ihre Beziehung nachdenkt. Als Ashley von Freddy Blanchard anfängt, erzählt sie ihm seufzend von seinem Selbstmord. Schulterzuckend meint Ashley allerdings nur, dass das Leben weitergeht. Auf dem Schulhof schenkt Logan Sydney eine selbstgemaltes Bild von ihr. Er beschließt sie zum Billiard einzuladen, was Sydney einwenig enttäuscht. Einige Zeit später trifft sie in der Cafeteria wieder auf Logan Samuels. Nach einer Bedenkzeit will er Sydney ins Breadstix einladen, worauf sie bloß meint, dass er sie nicht schick ausführen muss, um sie zu beeindrucken. Sie trifft auch in der Szene auf Liv und Logan's Zwillingsbruder, Kilian Samuel, welche sich zu mögen scheinen. Als Sydney geht, küsst sie Logan zum ersten Mal auf die Wange. In der Grünanlage sieht man Sydney auf einer Gitarre Here Comes The Sun spielen. Sydney redet mit'' Tim de Winter'' über die Geschehnisse in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung. Sie bereut den One Night Stand und erklärt ihm, dass sie mit Logan Samuels zusammen sein will. Auf ihre Frage, ob Tim hetero sei, antwortet dieser bloß, dass ihm das Geschlecht egal sei. Sydney beendet das Thema, indem sie sagt, dass sie nicht weiter darüber sprechen will. Nachdem Tim Sydney zum lachen gebracht hat, will sie seine Meinung zu ihrem Beitrag zur Wochenaufgabe hören. Sydney singt'' Hard To Say Sorry und erntet Begeisterung von ihrem Freund. Als sie fragt, ob er auch etwas singen will, erfährt sie, dass er in keinem Glee Club mehr ist. Sydney findet das schadet, da er immer eine gute Stimme hatte. In den Gängen spricht Sydney ''Sue Sylvester an, da sie wieder zu den Cheerios zurück will, weil sie befürchtet, dass Logan sich sonst noch weiter von ihr entfernt. Nachdem sie Mrs. Sylvester um ihren Finger gewickelt hat, stimmt sie schließlich zu. Auf FaceBook schreibt sie, dass die "alte Sydney" wieder da ist. Kurz darauf sieht man Sydney eine Choreo mit den Cheerios machen. Sie trifft dabei Sara und sagt ihr, dass sie es nur wegen der Collagebewerbung macht. Beim nächsten Training der Cheerios verlangt Sydney von'' Sue Sylvester sie wieder zum Headcheerio zu machen. Nach einem Streit zwischen Sydney und ''Quinn Fabray ''wird sie durch die Mehrheit der Cheerios zum neuen Headcheerleader gewählt. Etwas später sieht man Sydney, wie sie ''Selena Castor zu ihren Co-Cäptain macht und ihr den Auftrag gibt die Musikauswahl zu ihrer Choreo zu treffen. Zwischenzeitig wird sie öfters von z.B. Kitty angemacht, da durch Sydney Quinn wieder zum Skank wurde. Bei den Proben der TroubleTones ''wird offenbart, dass Santana den Club übernommen hat. Da die ''Regionals bevorstehen, wird wieder ein Soloist gesucht. Sydney singt Change Nothing - erhält aber kein Solo. Auf dem Jahrmarkt verbringt Sydney Zeit mit Tim de Winter. Er schenkt ihr sogar einen rießigen Teddybär, den er beim Schießen gewonnen hat. Sydney spürt, dass er noch Gefühle für sie hat und erzählt ihm deshalb, wie glücklich sie mit Logan ist. Am Ende des Tages sieht man beide noch zusammen tanzen. Im Gang der McKinley werden Selena Castor ''und Sydney Motta von ''Lauren Zizes ''geslushiet, weil sie hasst, was Quinn passiert ist. Am Nachmittag trifft Sydney in der Grünanlage auf ''Logan Samuels, welcher sie zu seinem geheinem Platz - dem See im Wald führt. Er erzählt von sich und seiner Beziehung zu seinem Vater, aber Sydner unterbricht ihn, da sie nicht mehr über deprimierende Dinge sprechen will. Stattdessen führt sie ihn in die Rollschuhdisco. In ihrer Wohnung erfährt Sydney nach einem Einkauf, dass ihr Mitbewohner, Tim, 1500 Dollar Taschengekd im Monat bekommt. Sie ist wütend darüber, da sie damit so viel Reperaturen an der Wohnung hätten zahlen könne ohne ständig Tim's Familie anbetteln zu müssen. Wütend fragt Sydney ihm am Ende des Gespräches, was er machen würde, wenn es mit dem Familienunternehmen nicht klappt und vergleicht ihn ständig mit Sugar. Desweiterein hat sie wieder Streit beim Training mit den Cheerios. Sie findet es nicht gut, wenn die Mädchen gegeneinander Pläne schmieden. Als Sydney am Abend in ihrer Wohnung eintrifft, muss sich feststellen, dass Tim de Winter ''einfach so den Hobbyraum umbauen lässt. Sie erfährt, dass er den Raum braucht, um das Bewerbungsvideo fürs Collage zu drehen und dass er das Phantom der Oper'' mit Quinn Fabray ''als seine Christine nachspielen will. Sydney versteht nicht, warum er sie nicht zuerst gefragt hat. Tim antwortet darauf bloß, dass er Quinn für die bessere Wahl hält und sie die ''Madame Giry spielen kann. Sydney störmt aus der Wohnung und geht zur Grünanlage der McKinley, wo sie auf Tiana Le Claire trifft. Sie beschließt ihre Gefühle zum Ausdruck zu bringen, indem sie vor Tiana in der Aula My Happy Ending singt. Nach einem Nervenzusammenbruch will Sydney sich im Mädchenklo die Haare abschneiden, wird aber von Sugar ''und ''Sara Motta aufgehalten. Sydney meint, dass all ihr Kumer enden wird, wenn sie ein Skank wird und bei den Cheerios austritt. Am Hinterausgang der McKinley trifft Sydney wieder auf ''Tim de Winter ''und erzählt ihm, dass er mit Schuld ist an ihrem Zusammenbruch. In den Gängen der McKinley performt Sydney zum ersten Mal mit Skanks den Song ''These Boots Are Made For Walkin vor ihrer Schwester, Sara und der Lehrerin, Calleigh. Beide müssen mit ansehen, wie Sydney beschließt den Unterricht ausfallen zu lassen und saufen zu gehen. Nach der Sauftour macht sich Sydney in ihrer Wohnung an Tim ran, wird aber Ohnmächt bevor etwas passiert. Zuletzt sieht man Sydney Motta, wie sie von Direktor Figgins aus der Cafeteria geführt wird - nach ihrer Performance von Knock on Wood. Geschichte Sydney Jessica Motta ''is back! Vor Freunde singt Sydney ''Coming Home auf dem Schulhof und trifft sie zufällig auf Quinn Fabray. Wir erfahren, dass sie nicht wieder vor hat den Cheerios beizutreten. Während des kurzen Gespräches stieß Sara Motta zu den Beiden, welche etwas später einen Streit mit'' Lisa Dine anfängt. Eine Auseinandersetzung wird allerdings durch das Einschreiten von Sydney verhindert, welche darauf zu einem anscheinend wichtigen Termin in ''Direkor Figgins Büro muss. Im Büro von Calleigh Duquense wird Sydney J. Motta zum Co-Cäptain der Girls Athletics ernannt, worauf sie sich glücklich bedankt. Wir erfahren, dass Direktor Figgins sie auf "Bewährung" gesetzt hat. ... Sydney Motta und Olivia Nielson ''stellen sich gegenseitig für das Amt des ''SchülerSprechers auf. Beide werden ein Wahlkampfteam, um nicht gegeneinander antreten zu müssen, weshalb Sydney sich auch bloß als Stellvertreterin bewirbt. Spekulationen Calleigh Duquense - die Leiterin der Girls Athletics - erzählt Viola Yuin, dass Sydney im Jugenknast ist. Weitere Informationen gibt es nicht über den Verbleib von'' Sydney Motta''! Die Spekulation bestätigte sich bei der Rückkehr von Sydney Motta! Off-Topic Sydney Jessica Motta ''wurde durch ''Sydney Coleen Lawley ''ersetzt. Sie wurde allerdings auf Bitten wieder erstellt. Familie *'Al Motta (Stiefvater)' ''Al Motta heiratete im Frühling 2006 die alleinerziehende Mutter, Maria Hendrix. Er schien ein guter Vater zu sein ... bis zu den tödlichen Unfall seiner Frau. Seitdem denkt Sydney Motta, dass er wohl ihr die Schuld gibt und deshalb keine gute Beziehung zwischen Ihnen herrscht. *'John P. Hastings (verst. Vater)' John P. Hastings ''starb einige Jahre nach der Scheidung von Maria Hendrix bei einer Barschlägerei. Die Scheidung ging von Maria aus, da sie sein Alkoholkonsum und seine ständigen Wutanfälle leid war. *'Maria Motta (verst. Mutter)' ''Maria Hendrix (vor der Scheidung "Hastings") musste allein den erfolgreichen Blumenladen Hendrix Flower's leiten - der einzige in der Umgebung von Lima - während zu Hause fünf Kinder warteten. Sie hatte eigentlich ein gutes Leben und lernte sogar den charmanten Al Motta kennen, welchen sie kurz darauf heiratete. Er brachte ein weiteres Kind in die Familie - Sugar Motta - ''welches Maria auch am Herzen lag. Leider starb sie bei einem Autounfall im Alter 42 Jahren. *'Sugar Motta (Stiefschwester)' ''Sugar Motta liegt Sydney sehr am Herzen. Sie möchte, dass Sugar einsieht, dass Al nicht ständig für sie sorgen kann und besorgt ihr sogar einen Job in einer Modeboutique. *'Sara Motta (Große Schwester)' Sydney Motta liebt ihre große Schwester, bloß hat sie manchmal das Gefühl, als sei sie die ältere Schwester. Sie versucht immer für Sara da zu sein - auch wenn sie nicht mehr unter dem selben Dach leben. *'Dallas Motta (Zwillingsbruder)' Die beiden Zwillingen halten oft zusammen. Schon in ihrer Kinder halfen und bechützten sie sich gegenseitig. Jedoch spürt Sydney, dass sich Dallas immer mehr von ihr entfernt. Ihre Beziehung wird brenzlig, als sich herausstellt, dass er der Vater von Sophie Blanchards Kindern ist. *'Kimberly Motta (Kleine Schwester)' Kimbery Motta ... ''(Beziehung + Geschichte in Arbeit) *'Audrey Motta (verst. Schwester)' ''Audrey Motta sorgte für ihre kleineren Geschwister, wenn ihre Mutter arbeitete. Sydney bewunderte sie deswegen, was ihren vorzeitigen Tod umso schlimmer macht. hayden_panettiere300.jpg|Sara Motta Rick_Pasqualone.jpg|Al Motta 26185348H9AMLMTF.jpg|Sydney Motta Kendall-kendall-schmidt-11398375-398-600.jpg|Dallas Motta MV5BMjE0NzQ0NTgwM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjA2MDYzOA@@._V1._SX214_CR0,0,214,314_.jpg|Kimberly Motta Sugar_motta.png|Sugar Motta cs5.jpg|Maria Motta Geheminisse #Der Wagen von Maria Motta ''kollidierte mit den Wagen von ''Angela Winefield, worauf beide Mütter starben. Sydney Motta und Grace Winefield überlebten den Autounfall als Einzige. #Es gab ein weiteren Passagier im Auto von'' Maria Motta''. Die 20-jährige Audrey Motta - die eigentlich Erstgeborene der Familie. Sie starb bevor die Rettungskräfte eintreffen konnten. jenny_doctor_who.jpg|Audrey Motta AshleyGreene.jpg|Grace Winefield Zeitstrahl *1988 - Geburt von Audrey *1994 - Geburt von Sara *1995 - Geburt der Zwillinge *1997 - Geburt Kimberly *1997 - Scheidung von John Hastings *2006 - Heirat mit Al Motta *2008 - Autounfall - Tod von Audrey ''und ''Maria Motta Clubs Ehemalige Clubs *Cheerios 2x *Old Maids Club *Skanks Jetzige Clubs *TroubleTones *Girls Athletics Avatare *Miranda Cosgrove *Lucy Hale *Katelyn Tarver Tumblr m6wof8xpqq1qh2amqo2 500.jpg|Lucy Hale Miranda-Cosgrove-Birthday.jpg|Miranda Cosgrove Katelyntarver2009.jpg|Katelyn Tarver Music Solos *Fleetwood Mac - Songbird (Der Proberaum der New Directions) *Hairspray - Good Morning Baltimore (Eingang des Stadttheaters) *Wicked - For Good (Aula) *Gaitana - Be My Guest (Aula) *Loreen - Euphoria (Aula) *Taylor Swift - Safe and Sound (Aula) *Katelyn Tarver - Favorit Girl (Aula) *Paul McCartney - Live And Let Die (Der Proberaum der Troubletones) *Selena Gomez - Cruella De Vill (Aula) *The Beatles - Here Comes The Sun (Grünanlage) *CHICAGO - Hard To Say I'm Sorry (Sydney und Tim's Wohnung) *Jessica Sanchez - Change Nothing (Proberaum der Troubletones) *Avril Lavigne - My Happy Ending (Aula) *O Christmas Tree (Proberaum der Troubletones) *Brooke Fraser - Something In The Water (Aula) *They Might Be Giants - BirdHouse In Your Soul (Verspiegelter Raum) *Madonna - American Pie (Aula) *Eisblume - IceFlower (Grünanlage) *Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine - Stereo Hearts (Pete's Karaoke Bar) *Meryl Streep | ABBA - Mamma Mia (Sporthalle) *Wet Wet Wet - Love Is All Around (Wohnung von Tim de Winter) Duette *''+ Alexa Richards'': Spice Girls - Viva Forever (Bibliothek) *''+ Olivia Nielson'': David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj - Turn Me On (Rollschudisco) *+ Tim de Winter: Of Monsters And Men - Little Talks (Sydney Motta's Wohnung) *+ Tim de Winter: Angela Lansbury - Beauty and the Beast (Sporthalle) *''+ Sara Motta'': David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj - Turn Me On (Sydney Motta's Wohnung) *+ Lucy Cooper: Adele - Skyfall (Pete's Karaoke Bar) Gruppennummern *+ Girl Athletics - Hauptstimme: David Guetta feat. Tara McDonald - Delirious (Grünanlage) *+ Cheerios - Hauptstimme: Sarah Connor -- From Zero To Hero (Sporthalle) *+ Skanks - Hauptstimme: Jessica Simpson - These Boots Are Made For Walkin' (Gänge des zweiten Stocks) *+ Skanks ''- Hauptstimme: Emma Stone - Knock on Wood (Cafeteria) *+ ''New Direction Boys - Diddy ft. Skylar Grey - Coming Home (Schulhof I) *''Flashmob: Miley Cyrus - Party in the USA Beziehungen *Ashley Wilkes Ex *Alexa Richards Liebe *Emppu Schwarm *Sebastian Symthe undefinierbar *Wade Hammilton Ex *Sunshine Corazon undefinierbar *Tim de Winter Love *Logan Samuels Ex Trivia *Im Laufe der Zeit hatte ''Sydney Motta drei verschiedene Avatare *''Sydney Motta'' war sogar zwei Mal HeadCheerio *''Sydney Motta'' hat etwa 8 Beziehungen hinter sich *''Sydney Motta'' sang zwei mal Turn Me On im Duett *Sie spielt zwei Instrumente: Gitarre und Klavier! *Sie war der Cäptain der Cheerios, TroubleTones und Girls Athletics *''Sydney Motta ''sang den ersten weihnachtlichen Song des Jahres am 27.11.2012 tumblr_mb8faihG2e1rc0h00o1_500.png tumblr_mat5kquoQO1qgvdaro1_500.gif tumblr_mbfqlc5Rdt1rp6g7po1_500.png tumblr_mbfs7lqVF81rp6g7po1_500.png tumblr_mbfqwaymHd1rp6g7po1_500.png Category:Weiblich Category:Bisexuell Category:The Troubletones Category:McKinley High Category:Hauptcharaktere Category:Girls Athletics Category:Motta